


Tom Hiddleston one shot #2

by smviolinfan95



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smviolinfan95/pseuds/smviolinfan95
Summary: Karen and her friend set up a day to spend together, but it all goes down the drain when Karen gets lost in London. She finds a knight in shining armor to help her find her way, but what will happen when she sees just who the noble knight is?





	Tom Hiddleston one shot #2

_“The Egerton House Hotel… Where am I supposed to find that? Why couldn’t I have printed out directions off the internet? Wait… didn’t I just pass this building?”_

I had walked around London for hours, and for the life of me, I couldn’t find my hotel. My feet were on coals while my back was in a vice. I was exhausted, and more than anything, I just wanted to lay down on a soft, cozy bed, and fall asleep. I wanted to just relax, and find my friend. I looked up from my phone, and saw the name of a café. I groaned, seeing it was the same café I had already passed. Three. Times. Before. I was definitely, completely, and utterly… lost.

I tried talking to people who were nearby, asking for directions, or at least if they knew what hotel I was talking about. Nothing. No one said anything to me. They didn’t even look at me. _“Well, screw you too. I’ll just find it on my own… like I had so much success already.”_

I looked down at my phone to make sure I had the correct name for the hotel, when I bumped into someone, making me fall on my butt. _“Well, great. Like I really need this right now.”_ I looked up, expecting the person to be in my face, screaming at me. Instead, I saw a hand out to help me up. Definitely wasn’t expecting that. The fingers were long, they looked like they belonged to an artist.

“I’m so sorry,” the man said. “I didn’t see you there. Here, let me help you.”

“Thank you, sir.” I took his hand and slowly stood up, pain radiating from my tailbone. I noticed that he didn’t let go of my hand right away. He started rubbing the back of my knuckles with his thumb, then quickly pulled away.

“I’m sorry again, for bumping into you. I should’ve been paying more attention to where I was going. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you.” I looked up to see who the man was, and my inner fangirl was screaming her head off. I was talking to the one and only, “sex on legs.” More commonly known, as Thomas Hiddleston. My jaw hit the ground, and I couldn’t get it back up for the life of me.

“Miss? Are you all right?”

“Um… Yeah. Yeah! Yes. I’ll be okay.”

He sighed, relieved, then smiled down at me. “Good. I don’t know what I’d do if something worse had happened. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss…”

“Oh, um, I’m Karen. Karen Frost. It’s an honor to meet you, too, Mr. Hiddleston.”

He chuckled lightly. “I don’t remember giving you my name.”

“I’ve seen a lot of your work, and it truly is an honor to see you in person. Just, one thing I haven’t seen…”

“Yes?”

“My hotel.”

“Ehehehe. Ah, new to London, huh?”

“Yeah. My friend paid for my hotel room in advance so I could come up and visit, but I haven’t seen it anywhere… Would you happen to know where it is?”

“I might. What’s the name of your hotel, darling?”

“The Egerton House Hotel? Have you heard of it?”

Tom rubbed the back of his neck, one eyebrow a little higher than the other. “Karen, darling… the reason why you haven’t seen it, is because it’s on the other side of town.”

“No. Way. Oh my god, I feel like such an idiot. Here I am, circling a café four different times, thinking my hotel was somewhere near here. Ugh… no wonder people looked at me like a lunatic.”

We stood in silence while I was close to tears. I thought I was so close, when I was nowhere near it. Tom rested a hand on my shoulder. “Would you like me to help you find your hotel?”

“Wait, what? You’d really help me find my hotel? Why?”

“You look like a damsel in distress.”

“What, and you want to be my knight in shining armor?”

“Ehehehehe. Um, yeah… maybe I would. Would you let me be your knight, and save the day for the beautiful damsel?”

I couldn’t help but blush at that. _“Beautiful? He thinks I’m beautiful?”_

“Is your silence meant to be taken as a no?” His smile faded, his expression that of a child denied their favorite treat.

“I would be honored, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Please, call me Tom.”

“Thank you, Tom. I appreciate this greatly.”

He hailed a cab while I got my things together off the sidewalk. He helped put my things in the trunk, then he told the driver the name of my hotel, and we were off. “So, Karen, what brings you to London? I know you mentioned something about your friend paying for your room…”

“She’s a friend I haven’t seen in so long, and I wanted to visit with her today, but I don’t think I’m going to be able to do that now.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, Tom, in case you hadn’t noticed, it’s getting pretty late. The sun’s already going down.”

“I had noticed. I thought it was quite beautiful.”

“I hope she forgives me…” I looked out the window of the cab, watching the scenery pass us by. “We haven’t seen each other in years. I promised her that I would visit this week to catch up on things. It’s getting so late, though… now I need to call her, explain everything. She’s definitely get a kick out of hearing that I circled a café on the opposite side of town almost four times.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand, love. It _is_ your first time in London, right?”

“Yup, and a heck of a time it’s been. At least it’s a beautiful city.” The cab pulled up to the hotel, and I didn’t want to get out right away. “Well, here we are…”

“Yeah…” He sounded just as disappointed as I did, which caught me by surprise. “Listen, Karen-”

“Yes, Tom?”

“Would you like to get a coffee with me sometime?”

My blush returned with a vengeance, and I smiled brightly. “I’d love that. It sounds perfect. Maybe we can go to that café I got knocked over at.”

“Yeah, maybe. That fall did hurt, though.”

“You fell, too?”

“Sure did, but I was too concerned with you, my back didn’t start hurting until just now.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay, love. I promise. Why don’t you make it up to me by letting me pick you up tomorrow for lunch?”

I let out a fake gasp. “Oh my goodness. Coffee _and_ lunch? Sounds like the perfect day. Hey… Tom?”

“Yeah, Karen?”

“I’m happy I got lost today. I got to meet you.”

“I’m happy too, love. Come on, let’s get your things and I’ll escort you inside.”

We got up to my room, put my suitcases inside, then I looked up at him. His hand caressed my cheek while my hand rested on his hips. I stood on my tiptoes, and pressed my lips to his, feeling a soft shock in my skin. Our lips moved together, before he helped me lay down on the bed. He hovered over me, and he kissed me again as his hand ran along my sides.

Best. Day. Ever.


End file.
